The Demon War
by Wolfspirit44
Summary: Just when Erza and Jellal think they've finally found the peace they've longed for, something happens that turns their world upside down. Darkness is rising, and a dark mage who intends to destroy everything has appeared. Now, in this final battle, can Erza and Jellal find the strength to protect everything they love one more time? Sequel to The Power of One. ON HIATUS FOR NOW.
1. Trouble in Paradise

**A/N: So I promise to update A Twist of Fate soon.**

**My track coach just died, that's why I've been so inactive for the past week or so. But I've pulled myself together, and hope to continue updating any new stories I have planned.**

**Speaking of new stories, all of you have been asking for it, so here it is. The sequel to The Power of One. I give you, The Demon War. Tell me what you guys think.**

**It's rated T for now, but there will be some M stuff in here, probably for violence and maybe lime-lemon too, idk, not really sure on that yet. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Trouble in Paradise<strong>

**_Erza's Pov_**

My eyes slowly opened, blinking in the warm sunshine pouring in from my open window. I yawned and stretched, rolling over in my tangled sheets to kiss the man laying next to me.

He coughed and opened his green eyes, glazed over with sleep. He blinked slowly, his eyes focusing on me, and a warm smile appeared on his handsome face. His red tattoo, which encircled his right eye, crinkled as he smiled at me.

"Morning," he rumbled sleepily, pulling me in close, wrapping his strong arms around me. I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Morning sleepyhead," I whispered back, tugging gently on his blue locks.

His eyes, which had just begun to close, flickered open, and he frowned. "It's Saturday," he justified himself, squeezing my waist. "I have the right to want to sleep in."

"Not when-" I began, just in time for our bedroom door to burst open. I had time to chuckle, before a small figure landed right on top of me. I heard the man next to me choke before the small person tackled him.

I sat up, my eyes focusing. A small girl, with long red hair- like mine- was wrestling with the bluenet. The girl laughed and giggled, while the man chuckled and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up high.

"Konomi!" he said, sitting up and plopping her on the mattress next to me. "I see you're up and at it!"

She giggled and snuggled up next to me, my arm automatically circling around her shoulders. "Mama," she whispered. "Doesn't Papa's hair look funny in the morning?"

I giggled. It was very true, I thought to myself. I nodded. "Yes, Konomi. Papa has a bad case of bedhead."

"Erza.." He said, narrowing his eyes playfully.

"Jellal," I giggled back.

Konomi jumped off the bed. "I want pancakes," she declared, giving Jellal puppy eyes. "Papa, can you make me a unicorn pancake?"

He blanched. "A-A unicorn?" he asked. He looked at me, his eyes questioning. Do we have a unicorn pancake cutter? he mouthed.

I shrugged, slipping out of bed. I bent down next to Konomi and ruffled her hair. "Sure thing, sweetie," I said. "Papa can make you pancakes. Why don't you head to your room and throw some clothes on first, ok?"

She smiled happily, and turned, flouncing out of the room with more giggles emanating out of her mouth.

Once we were alone, Jellal gave me a withering look. "Why do I have to make the pancakes?" he whispered.

I looked back at him evenly. "Do you want me to burn the apartment down?" I asked him bluntly.

He winced, remembering that I was a terrible cook. "Right," he whispered lames, slipping out of bed.

I snickered as soon as his penguin pattern pajama pants came into view. I had bought them for him last year as a joke, thinking he'd never wear them. Now, he wore them almost every night to bed.

He looked at me. "And we're laughing because..?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "Your pants are really quite comical."

He looked at me. "Oh really? Should I take them off then?" he asked, pulling them down a bit to expose the skin below his hips.

My face heated up and I fled into the bathroom. "Quit it!" I gasped out. I reached out behind me to close the door, but he beat me to it. I squealed as his large hands grabbed my waist threw me on the counter, closing the door behind us. He jumped at me, burying his face in my neck.

"Need I remind you that you bought these for me?" he breathed in my ear. "And need I remind you that that is my shirt you are wearing? Maybe I should take it back."

I pushed him away from me with a laugh. "Fine then," I shot at him. "Two can play this game."

His eyes widened as I whipped off his shirt, throwing it at him. He ducked and laughed, a red blush spreading across his face.

"You know," he chuckled, grabbing me around the waist. "I think a shower would be nice."

I pressed my bare chest against his and his arms tightened around me. "You think," I whispered, running my hands along his naked torso, along the ridges of his muscles.

He bent down, his lips inches from my own. My eyes fluttered shut, waiting for his lips to meet mine, when-

"DADDY! I WANT THE UNICORN!"

I sighed and opened my eyes. Jellal looked at me, a small grin on his face. "Looks like that's gonna have to wait until later," he whispered apologetically.

I reached up and kissed his cheek. "Go," I whispered. "Konomi really wants that unicorn."

He chuckled and turned. I narrowed my eyes playfully and swatted at his butt. He jumped and looked at me. "Excuse you," he said.

I looked at my hand. "Oops," I joked. "My hand slipped."

He opened the door. "Erza," he said.

I looked at him. "What," I replied.

"Get in the shower."

I narrowed my eyes, but did as he suggested, yanking off my panties and throwing them in the hamper. I reached over and turned on the shower, waiting until the water was hot enough before stepping in.

It's been five years since the war with the demon Tartaros. Jellal and I married not too long afterwards, and we had Konomi shortly afterwards. She's three years old now, and honestly, my life couldn't get any better than it is right now.

Jellal joined Fairy Tail. The war is over. Konomi is healthy and beautiful. Natsu and Lucy are hitting it off, Mira and Laxus have a beautiful little family, and Gray and Juvia are happy.

And yet, there was something in the air. Something not quite right.

What was it?

**_Lucy's POV_**

"Natsu, for the millionth time, if you want coffee, get out of bed!" I shrieked, pouring myself a second cup of coffee.

"Hey, Lucy," a drowsy voice murmured, and Happy waddled in, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Quit yelling. It's only ten in the morning."

I glared down at him. "Happy," I muttered exasperatedly. "It's nearly eleven. And weren't you supposed to be at Carla's?"

He jumped up onto the table and yawned. "She wasn't feeling too good. I think she has a stomach flu. Wendy's with her."

"You don't sound too worried," I muttered. I sighed and stomped out of my little kitchenette, leaving Happy to his own devices. I walked into my little bedroom, intent on pulling my pink haired boyfriend out of my bed.

Only, he wasn't there.

"Eh?" I voiced, looking around. My bed was neatly made, my bathroom door was open, the lights off. Where...where was he?

Then my eyes fell on the open window that was located above my bed. My eyes narrowed.

"He left."

I sighed. "Whatever," I muttered. "More coffee for me then."

I trudged into my bathroom and closed the door. I looked at myself in the mirror. "Jeez," I whispered, grabbing my brush. "I knew my hair was bad, but I didn't think it was that crazy."

I began to run my brush through my hair, getting rid of all the snarls and knots. I was in the middle of trying to untangle one particularly annoying knot when I heard a yelp of surprise, and a familiar yell.

I looked at the bathroom door just as something thumped in my room. "What the hell?" I muttered, marching to my door and throwing it open.

I blinked, and Natsu smiled sheepishly up at me from the floor of my bedroom.

"Hey," he called lamely, reaching up to run a hand through his famous pink locks. Beside him was a plastic bag full of something I was instantly suspicious of.

"Natsu," I said, walked up to crouch next to him. "What the hell are you doing?"

He sat up and grinned, reaching into the bag to pull out a box. "Waffles!" He cried out happily. "My treat. Now whaddya say we have some breakfast?"

I looked at him, my eyes narrowed. He had a happy grin spread across his face, his pink locks laying haphazardly across his forehead. His onyx eyes were sparkling with his usual mischief, and his shirt was on inside out.

"Take your shirt off, Natsu."

He blinked. "Excuse me?"

I pointed, heaving an exasperated sigh. "Your shirt. It's on inside out."

He looked down at himself. "Oh," he muttered. "That's what you meant."

I narrowed my eyes and stood up. "What did you think I meant, eh, Natsu?"

He stood up slowly, a smirk on his angular face. "I thought you meant something along the lines of this," he purred, pulling his shirt off, exposing the hard planes of his chest. I squeaked as he came forward, wrapping his hands around my waist and pulling my hips into his. His mouth brushed against the skin of my neck, and he gently kissed me on the cheek.

"Just kidding," he chuckled, raising a hand and pressing it to my no doubt inflamed cheek. He looked at me closely.

"Lucy?"

I looked at him wordlessly, and he sighed.

"You can start breathing at any time, you know."

I looked at him, still not sure what to do. "Natsu-"

He chuckled and kissed my cheek again. "Wow, from the way you're reacting right now, I'd think you were the pervert around here."

I narrowed my eyes, and pushed myself away from him. "Kitchen," I whispered. "Go now, before I strangle you."

He chuckled and tapped me on the nose. "You wouldn't dare," he whispered cheekily, before taking off into the kitchenette.

I was so going to kill him.

I sighed, and began to head for the kitchen, when I heard the cawing of a raven outside my window. I turned, my eyes narrowing, and caught a glimpse of a blackbird taking off into the sky.

A black feather floated down to rest on my windowsill.

**_Gray's POV_**

"What are you saying, Gramps?" I hissed, leaning in closer. I shifted my weight on the barstool and rested my chin on my elbows, staring intently into Makarov's dark eyes.

He sighed and took another gulp of his beer, swallowing and clearing his throat.

"I've received word from the Magic Council. Supposedly, there have been strange reports of an unfamiliar dark magic in the country, as well as a mysterious mage with black hair and red eyes. He appears, and disappears. Everyone who encounters him said that they felt their life force draining from them," Makarov said, crossing his arms.

I rubbed his temples. "Is it _him_?" I whispered, lowering my voice to make sure no one heard the conversation. Mira came over, and we became silent.

"You two are being awfully secretive," she noticed, picking up my empty glass and dropping it into the sink. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What are you two planning?"

"I'm taking Natsu, Lucy and Erza on a mission that Makarov asked me to do," I lied easily, looking straight into Mira's warm eyes.

She looked at me, not buying it. "Oh really-"

"MOMMY!" A voice suddenly screamed, and all of us turned to see Laxus enter the guild with a happy child sitting on his broad shoulders. The child had floppy blond hair and bright blue eyes.

Mira smiled at the appearance of her husband and son, and she quickly excused herself from Makarov and I, making her way over the new arrivals.

"Your grandson is quite the lively one," I noted, looking at the happy family.

Makarov nodded. "Takeshi is the complete opposite of Laxus. Honestly, I don't know how a energetic, adventurous, and curious young man could've come from a serious and stoic guy like Laxus."

I chuckled. "The unexpected really is a mysterious thing."

"Yes," Makarov said, his gaze hardening. "Just like this dark magic is. I want to know who this man is, and what he's doing. If my suspicions are correct, then the future that Jellal predicted is upon us."

"Speaking of Jellal," I noted, slipping off the stool. "You want me to tell them?"

Makarov shook his head. "After everything they've gone through, let them enjoy their family life a bit longer before we drag them into this war. And this war _will_ come."

I nodded. "I'll keep my eyes and ears open, Gramps."

Makarov nodded. "Tare care, Gray."

I turned from the bar and made my way towards the entrance of the guild. Along the way, I spotted a familiar blue haired mage taking with Gajeel. I stopped and looked at her, noticing the way her hair shone in the light and the way her eyes sparkled with happiness.

"No," I whispered. My hands, which were hanging limply by my sides, curled into fists. "I refuse to let anything happen to her. Over my dead body."

My eyes remained fixed on Juvia as I made this vow.

**_Erza's POV_**

"Erza, I'm going to take Konomi over to the guild. She wants to see Asuka and Takeshi." Jellal said, pulling his cloak on. I looked at him, pulling on her boots.

"Ok, thanks," I whispered. "I have to run to the store, we've run out of soap."

He nodded, running a hand through his messy blue locks. "Alright. You want us to come with you then?"

I smiled and stood, reaching up to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. "No, I'll be fine. You go and take her over to the guild. I'll meet you guys there."

He nodded and kissed me again softly. "Sure thing. I'll try and keep the fighting down to a minimum when I get there," he said, referring to the guild's usual behavior- that is, a certain Fire dragon slayer and Ice mage.

I grinned. "Save me some. I could do with a fight."

Jellal gave me a withering glance. "I thought we agreed not to expose Konomi to our violent ways so soon."

"We're Fairy Tail," I retorted. I flashed him my award winning smile. "It's bound to happen sooner or later."

He sighed. "True. Alright, I'm heading out."

I winked. "See you there, handsome."

He chuckled, then stepped out of the bedroom. I heard Konomi exclaim excitedly, "Are we going?" before the door closed and her voice became muffled.

I ran to the window and looked out, my eyes narrowed. After a few minutes, the front door opened and Jellal stepped out, carrying their daughter on his shoulders. Her red hair glowed in the sunlight, and even from this distance, I could make out the red tattoo on her cheek, identical to Jellal's.

I stayed there a moment to make sure they were leaving, then backed away from the window and went to my dresser, opening the top drawer. There, nestled underneath my clothes, were two things I've kept hidden away for three years.

A black feather, and a note written in blood red ink, which had never faded in all these years.

I reached into my drawer and pulled out the note, my heart pounding. I read the letter.

_I am coming._

I felt a chill run up my body, and a sudden sense of dread filled the air. My eyes narrowed.

Something was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll post the next chapter in a few days or so. Hope you guys like it. I have a pretty good outline of this story so far, and I hope it'll be a hit. Fingers crossed.**

**Wish me luck! See ya soon!**

**-Wolf**


	2. Feelings of Unrest

**A/N: Again, super late. Sorry about that, but even I am not invincible to the infamous disease known as writer's block. Everyone fall prey to it eventually.**

**thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. Plese, keep it coming, it makes me feel happy that you all like it. **

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: Feelings of Unrest<strong>

_**Natsu's POV**_

There's something wrong. Something is wrong with Lucy.

I tried not to think on this for too long, but it's been five years since the incident with Tartaros and Hell's Fire. I know she went through a traumatic and no doubt horrifying experience, but this was Lucy. The same Lucy that told him that she wouldn't leave him alone to fight Kain Hikaru at Tenroujima.

But something wasn't right.

Ever since I brought her back home from Hell's Fire, I noticed a change in her. Fear was a permanent emotion in her beautiful brown eyes, and she flinched whenever a window, door, or loud sound was made. I remember coming up to her after Jellal and Erza's wedding- to hold her and kiss her- and she jumped, screaming bloody murder. I had to grab her by the shoulder and tell her that it was me, her Natsu.

I can still see the terror in her eyes. Other than that, there was a blank look, like she almost didn't recognize me. Then the veil lifted and she was fine. I remember her blinking, lucidity coming back into her eyes, and hearing her voice whisper, "Natsu?"

"Yes," I remember saying. "It's me."

Most of the time, she's just edgy, and twitchy, like she's nervous for something.

She's not the same Lucy as before. She's terrified everyday, and looks over her shoulder like someone is going to reach out and grab her.

I don't blame her. I mean, even I might be a bit jumpy after something traumatic happened to me, but still.

I wish she'd talk to me, or something.

Something odd happened this morning. Today was one of her better days. She smiled more easily when I brought pancakes- she didn't even freak out when I climbed in through her window- and she seemed much more laid back.

That is, until she entered the kitchen. I had just walked in, setting the pancakes down on the table and putting the water on the stove to boil for tea when she walked in, as pale as a ghost.

"_Lucy?" I asked, narrowing my eyes and frowning, concerned at the paleness of her skin. Her eyes were wide, the pupils dilated, and the pungent scent of fear permeated my nostrils. Waves of it were emanating off of her body, and she was trembling._

"_Luce?" I asked a second time, walking over to her and reaching a hand out. Her eyes, full of horror, froze at the sight of my hand, and her mouth opened in a silent scream._

"_Luce!" I gasped out, grabbing her and pulling her in close. Her body tensed, and I could feel the fear coursing through her blood, stilling her bones. She was terrified of something._

"_N-Natsu?" came her quiet voice, sound scared. I squeezed her shoulders comfortingly in my own._

"_I'm here," I whispered, wishing I knew what terrified her so._

"_S-Sorry," she murmured. She put a smile on her face, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I saw a mouse in the bedroom and it scared the living daylights out of me."_

I could hear the lie in her voice, and wondered who she was trying to convince: me, or herself?

Now, sitting here in the crowded guild, I looked at her from afar. She was sitting at the bar, joking with Juvia and Levy, who were each laughing hysterically.

Lucy was laughing too, however, her shoulders were hunched and there was a stillness about her, like she was tense and fearful of something invisible to all of us but her.

I turned my head, noticing a familiar blue head sitting at one of the tables. He was dressed in his usual attire, minus the armor: high collared black shirt and dark trousers. He was sitting next to two young people.

The first was a young boy, with blond hair and blue eyes. He looked to be about five years old. He was giggling, sparks of electricity coming off the top of his tiny fingertips.

The other was a girl, about the same age. She had red hair, and a tattoo on the right side of her face. She smiling, holding out her palm to let tiny shooting star-like objects to fly out of her hand.

It was Takeshi, Mira and Laxus's son, and Konomi, Jellal and Erza's daughter.

My eyes softened when I took in their young faces, looking excited and energetic. I was happy for their parents, having such beautiful kids. I hoped that someday, maybe the same would happen to Lucy and I.

Someday.

Suddenly, the sound of cawing alerted me, and I frowned, looking up at the high ceiling of the guild. My eyes searched the rafters, looking for that peculiar sound.

"Found ya," I whispered, my eyes focusing on the small black shape sitting on the rafters directly above Jellal's head.

"Why are you here?"

Even from here, my eyes were able to make out it's tiny, beady ones. They seemed, almost red. And was it me, or were they staring intently at a particular bluenette with a tattoo on his face?  
><em><strong><br>Jellal's POV**_

I sat at the table, lost in thought, while Konomi and Takeshi sat next to me, comparing their magic. It was heartwarming, seeing Konomi use the same heavenly body magic as my own. She was laughing, miniature stars sparking out of the palm of her hand.

I looked around. The guild was surprisingly quiet today, Gray and Natsu were- for once- not fighting.

Actually, the latter of the two was nowhere to be seen. But Lucy was here, sitting at the bar with Juvia and Levy. They were laughing hysterically, but looking closely at Lucy, I could tell that something was up.

The smile she wore on her face was taut and stressed, and her eyes had a glassy look of fear to them. Her shoulders were hunched, which was a classic indicator of someone on the defense. She was trying to make herself look smaller, as if she was hiding from something.

Or someone.

Suddenly, a body slid onto the bench across from me. I looked up and frowned, recognizing the angular face of the fire dragonslayer himself. Beside me, Takeshi and Konomi stopped playing and looked up at Natsu with awe in their eyes.

"Natsu-san!" They both cried out, leaping up excitedly and leaning over the table to ogle at the pinkette. He smiled at them.

"Hey, you two," he murmured, ruffling Konomi's head affectionately. "What mischief are you up to today?"

Takeshi jumped up and down on the bench. "Natsu-san, can you tell us about the fight with Eisenwald? Papa won't tell me anything!"

Natsu grinned. "Some other time, ok, Take? I gotta talk with Jellal here."

I looked at him. His dark onyx eyes were narrowed and hard, glinting like the rock they looked like. His jaw clenched, and that's when I knew that this was no light matter.

I looked down at Konomi, then reached into my pocket and pulled out some jewels. I handed them to Takeshi. "Go find Mira and ask her for some ice cream. Ok? My treat," I said to the two of them, kissing Konomi on the head.

"Yayy!" Konomi squealed, slipping out of the booth and tugging on Takeshi's sleeve. "Come on, come on," she urged him, jumping up and down excitedly. The boy wasted no time and followed suit. My eyes followed their bobbing blonde and red heads as they made their way over to the bar, where Takeshi's mother was busily preparing food and drinks.

"Jellal," Natsu said, and I turned to looked at him. His elbows were on the table, and his head rested on his folded hands.

"Natsu," I replied. I straightened my collar. "What's going on?"

His eyes flickered over to the bar, and I followed his gaze. His eyes were latched onto a blonde girl, the same blonde girl who I was watching earlier.

Lucy.

"You see it too?" I asked, leaning forward. His eyes flashed back to meet mine.

"She's not right," he said, lowering his voice. "She's been like this ever since the Hell's Fire incident. She's been pretty good at covering it up, but I can smell her fear."

He looked deeply into my eyes. "How's Erza? She ok?"

I nodded. "She's doing well. She doesn't seem to be stressed, apart from taking care of Konomi. But yet, this is Erza we're talking about. She's a master at hiding her feelings. I've known her my entire life, and I still can't tell what she's feeling all the time."

Natsu sighed. "Well, at least she seems ok. That's good to hear. She's always been strong."

He looked around. "I don't know, Jellal. Something tells me that there's something wrong. I get the feeling that there's something dark out there, lurking in the shadows."

I opened my mouth to reply, when suddenly, the caw of of a raven interrupted our conversation. Natsu's eyes flicked upwards.

"You again," he muttered, and I craned my head up to look. The raven was perched on the rafters directly above us, and was staring right at me.

"What is that doing in here?" I asked. Birds don't usually fly into Fairy Tail; it's not like we're going going to give them food.

"I don't know," Natsu said. "I saw it before. It was looking at you, like it is now."

"Maybe it's attracted to my hair," I joked halfheartedly. Natsu looked at me blankly. It's the first time I've seen him serious like this in a long time, I thought. He must be really worried about Lucy.

I stood up. "Don't worry," I said to him, clapping him on the shoulder. "She'll be fine, give her time." I hated lying to him, because I knew that she most definitely was not ok, but But I had to pacify Natsu somehow. "Just be there for her, I think that's the best you can do at this point."

He sighed, looking back over at Lucy. "Yeah," he said after a minute or two. "I can do that."

I left him sitting at the table, staring absentmindedly the blonde, and made my way over to the bar, where Mira stood, giving ice cream to my daughter and Takeshi. Mira smiled as soon as I came up.

"Papa!" Konomi exclaimed excitedly as I took took a seat next to her. She shoved her ice cream under my nose, and I inhaled the be sweet scent of strawberries. "Try some!"

I leaned back and smiled at her, ruffling her red locks. "It's ok," I murmured. "It's yours."

She frowned. "Well, if you say so," she murmured, and then brought the ice cream up to her mouth, eyes glowing with happiness.

That's another thing she inherited from her mother, besides the red hair. The love of strawberries was strong in them both. God forbid a situation ever arose when there would only be one slice of strawberry cake left. Between the two of them, a war would be inevitable.

Konomi and Takeshi busied themselves with their ice cream. Mira rested her elbows on the bar and gave a look. "Can I get you anything?" She asked me.

"Tea, please," I replied. She smiled and pulled out a mug, setting it in front of me. She turned around and grabbed a kettle, coming back to pour steaming hot tea into my mug.

"Milk, sugar?"

"Sugar, please," I said, and she slid the jar over to me. I dropped two heaping spoonfuls into my cup before taking a sip.

"So, how's Titania?" Mira asked, signaling to Kinana to take over for a bit. The purple haired girl smiled and nodded agreeably.

I swallowed my tea, glancing over at Konomi, wincing when I saw the sticky ice cream mess in her hair. Speaking of Titania, she was going to kill me.

"She's good," I said, absentmindedly grabbing a napkin and placing it next to Konomi, who obediently began to wipe her face and hair. Good girl, I thought.

Mira smiled. "And how about you? How's fatherhood treating you?"

"It's kicking me in the face everyday," I said with a straight face. Mira frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"Sometimes it's the ass too, but most of the time, it's the face. You should see Erza though, when she gets kicked-"

"I don't get it," Mira said, her face clearly confused.

I looked over at Konomi. "Every morning, this one-" I patted her head good naturedly, "- comes into our room and jumps onto our bed. One of us usually gets wacked by her feet as she comes flying in. Most of the time, it's yours truly here."

Mira's eyes widened, and I almost saw the light bulb flash over her head. "Ohh," she said, a smile forming. "I get it."

I chuckled. "And that's what I mean by being kicked in the face. Literally."

I smiled and rested my elbows on the bar. "Let me tell you something though," I said. "I wouldn't give give it up for anything in the world."

Mira chuckled. "Neither would I."

My eyes wandered over to the clock on the wall. I sighed. "It's that time already?"

Mira looked over. "It's twelve. Got someplace you need to go?" She asked me.

I stood up. "Just have to run some errands. Can you do me a favor and watch Konomi for a bit? Erza should be in soon."

Mira waved me away. "Sure, no problem. Go on."

I tapped Konomi on the shoulder. She looked at me, and brushed her bangs off her face, exposing the tattoo identical to mine on the right side of her face. Her green eyes, which were flecked with bits of brown, looked up into my own.

"Hey sweetheart," I whispered, bending down and kissing her forehead. "Papa's gotta run out and do a couple of things. I need you to hold down the fort until Mama arrives. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded, her eyes wide and innocent.

"Listen to Mira, ok?" I said sternly. I gave her a hug.

"Ok, papa," she said. Her little arms came around my neck and squeezed.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine. When Natsu and Gray start fighting, I'll bring them in the back," Mira said.

"'When'?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

Mira looked me. "This is Natsu and Gray we're talking about," she clarified. "And this is Fairy Tail. You want peace and quiet, then go to Blue Pegasus."

I chuckled. "I was joking, Mira," I laughed, backing away.

She winked. "I know."

* * *

><p>"Well?" I asked, standing with my back against the side of a building, at the corner, my hood up to conceal my features. I rested my leg against the building, and folded my arms across my chest.<p>

"I have news," my companion said, standing on the other side. His hood, as well, was up, so I couldn't see his face.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a bag of jewels, tossing it to him. He caught it and shoved it into his cloak.

"The dark mage was last sighted near Onibus. He's got black hair, and wears a black and white toga. While I was in Hargeon, I heard many rumors about him. They say he's got red eyes, and oozes a feeling of death."

I looked over at the man. "You heard rumors, or did you listen in on people's thoughts?"

There was a flash of movement, and then I found myself pinned up against the building, a dagger at my throat and an arm pressing my hand against my side. I swallowed and looked down into the burning eye of Cobra.

"I do not listen in on people's thoughts. Who knows what dirty shit I'll find there," Cobra hissed, glaring at me. He pressed his dagger against my neck for good measure before backing away.

I waved him off. "Got it," I murmured. "Anything else?"

Cobra shrugged, turning away. "Something along the lines that this dark mage is looking for someone, and that he won't rest until he does so."

I nodded. "Thanks, Cobra. See you in a week."

The man snorted. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered bitterly, stepping away.

"Aren't you going to ask about Kinana?" I called after him.

He looked over his shoulder. I saw him grin, and he tapped his forehead with two fingers. "Already did, my friend."

I narrowed my eyes. "I thought you said you didn't eavesdrop on people's thoughts. Hypocrite."

He shrugged. "I got what I needed. She's doing well, and that's good enough for me."

I muttered something about invading other people's private space, but the maroon haired dragonslayer was already out of sight.

I turned to go back the way I came, already working with the information Cobra gave me. Ever since I invited him and the others to join Crime Sorciere, he had become a great help to me. After Meredy and I joined Fairy Tail, Crime Sorciere disbanded and Cobra had gone rogue. However, he and I made a deal that he'd keep his ears open for any word on Zeref.

Speaking of Zeref, I had no doubt in my mind that the man Cobra described was him. The most evil of dark mages had finally returned.

I had a feeling I knew who the person was he was after. If my prediction was correct, all hell was going to break loose.

Because if he wanted to resurrect Tartarus, then there was only one mage who could help him do so.

I clenched my hands and gritted my teeth. No, I thought angrily. He's not getting her. Over my dead body.

The caw of a raven alerted me, and I looked to the sky. Far above me, the black bird soared, his beady eyes staring steadily down at me. A shiver ran up my spine.

Was this bird an omen of the future?

* * *

><p>"I see you, little mage," said the dark haired, looking through the eyes of his blackbird. He saw the blue haired man standing below, the famous red tattoo encircling the green eye.<p>

The black haired man gave a wild laugh. "Soon," he breath, looking at the bluenette with longing. "Soon I will have everything I will want."

He withdrew from the blackbird's mind, thanking his pet for allowing him to take over. "Now where was I?" The man said. "Ah, right."

He summoned his magic and reached out to his other raven, the one who was following the female mage. As soon as he connected with with his pet, he was able to make out the famous red hair of the well known wizard.

"Ah, there you are, my beauty," he hissed, looking at her. She was sitting in a bed room, looking down at a scrap of paper. Her eyes were narrowed, and her shoulders were hunched from tension.

"Yes," the dark haired haired man breathed. "I am coming."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so who do you think this dark mage is after. Leave me your thoughts in a review or a pm. I may or may not let you know if your guess is correct or not.**

**what's going on with Lucy? Any guesses, anyone?**

**hopefully, this will be updated, _sooner _rather than later. Since it is winter break, I have plenty of time now to work, and I've finally gotten past this dreaded case of writer's block. **

**Thanks for reading! See ya soon!**

**-Wolf**


	3. Return of the Shadows

****A/N: So sorry, this is a few days later than planned, but I got caught up with homework, cuz, you all know how teachers just looove to assign work over breaks. It was piling up, and I had to get some done. New Year's Resolution: balance time between hw and fanfiction.****

****thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed. Special thanks goes out to ******_**AmnaK96 **_******for sending me the most amazing and beautiful pm on this story. You're such a great friend, and I'm so thankful for your support. This goes out for you, my friend!****

****Happy almost New Year!********

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 3: Return of the Shadows<strong>**

"It is time," the dark haired mage said to himself, running a hand through his midnight black hair. His red eyes were narrowed in satanic glee, and a cruel smile spread his lips, exposing sharp teeth.

He looked at his hands, which held a scroll full of spells, long forgotten and unused for centuries. It depicted a large demon with eyes made of fire, hair the color of midnight, and teeth sharper than the sharpest sword. His skin was the color of drying blood. In the depiction, he was shown standing in the middle of a large magic circle.

The dark haired mage smiled. "Soon," he breathed. He ran his hand lightly over the scroll. "Soon, you, Tartaros, demon of the Underworld, will be mine, and this world will be reduced to rubble and ash. And Death will rule all."

He nodded, and there was a caw of a bird. In the shadowy place where the dark haired man hid, a raven could be seen taking off into the approaching dawn.

* * *

><p>The raven cocked it's sleek head as It stared through the window of the Magnolia Library, where a small blue haired woman stood, searching the aisles of books. Her blue hair was held back from her face by an orange headband, which matched her short orange dress.<p>

The raven cawed once, causing the bluenette to jump and look up at the window, her eyes widening in surprise. The raven took off into the air, shedding a single, glossy feather, which spiraled down through the open window and came to rest at the bluenette's feet.

Levy frowned and bent down, gently picking the feather up and bringing it close to her face. She frowned, noticing the reddish hue of the feather as it caught the light. It almost looked like blood.

She shivered, a chill freezing her bones and icing her blood. She looked up at the window, a strange sense of foreboding washing over her.

* * *

><p>Juvia looked up, blotting the sun with her hand. She was on her way from the guild, after a successful mission of getting Gray to go out with her on a date tomorrow. She hummed excitedly, and had the feeling that the rest of the afternoon would go by very slowly.<p>

The cawing of a raven alerted her, and she looked up, seeing the giant bird soar over her, dangerously close to her head. Juvia stared into the beady eyes of the avian creature, and gulped.

She ducked, letting the squeal fly past her lips, and covered her head. The bird dived over her, narrowly missing her, and flew off, croaking as it disappeared.

Juvia stood up straight, staring after its shrinking form. "Pick on someone else, next time!" She cried out. She looked on the ground and noticed one shining feather, black and sleek, lying on the ground.

She frowned and walked over to it, bending down and picking it up. She looked at it carefully, noticing how it caught the sunlight and glinted a dark black. She smiled, comparing it to Gray's hair, which was also black and shiny.

She failed to notice the red glint in the feather as she gently pocketed it, nor the strange and ominous feeling the feather gave off.

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Wendy said, frowning as she stepped out the door of Fairy Hills. Next to her, Carla snorted and stuck her nose in the air.<p>

"It's probably full of germs and dirt," the white cat said haughtily, folding her slim paws over her chest.

Wendy looked at Carla. "Don't say that," the gentle dragonslayer said, bending down and picking up the single black feather off the ground, raising it up to admire it in the sunlight.

"Look, Carla," she said, pointing. "It's almost red in the light."

"Hmph," said the white cat, eyeing it. "It is an interesting color, I suppose."

"Is wonder where it's owner is?" Wendy said. She smiled, admiring her sudden gift, when she heard the croaking of a raven above her. With a gasp, she looked up, and spotted the bird flying above her.

"Look, Carla!" She squealed excitedly, pointing. "There it is!"

"It's probably full of fleas or ticks," Carla said, glaring up at the bird.

Wendy ignored Carla's jibes and smiled up at the bird, trying it to wave It to come closer. However, when it did, Wendy instantly regretted it.

The bird's eyes were a vicious, bloody red, burning into Wendy's own as if reading her soul. They seemed almost demonic, like something from the pits of hell. Wendy couldn't help but whimper as the bird came closer.

"Wendy? Wendy!" Carla screeched, jumping up into the air aired spreading her snow white wings. She jumped in front of her friend and flew towards the bird. "Stay away from her!"

The blackbird cawed angrily and veered away, it's burning eyes glaring once more at Wendy before it turned and disappeared into the azure sky.

Wendy looked around cautiously. "I-Is it gone?" She stuttered, standing up straight.

Carla flew down to her, eyes narrowed with concern. "Wendy?" She asked, landing lightly on the ground and placing a paw on the dragonslayer's leg. "You ok?"

"Y-Yeah," Wendy said shakily, looking at the feather in her hand. "It was just a bit scary, that's all,"

"Like I said, full of germs and no-good diseases," Carla snorted, turning away. "Come on. Maybe Natsu will be at the guild now."

"Alright," Wendy said, stepping forward. She took one more look at the empty sky, her eyes still wide with fright. She felt an shiver up her spine and wondered if it had anything to do with the raven.

She hoped it didn't.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three days later<em>**

**_Lucy's POV_**

"Whoa," I said suddenly, putting a hand to my head as a sudden wave of dizziness overcame me. My vision swam, and my stomach was responding as if I had jumped from a high cliff.

"Luce?" a voice said, and a strong hand grabbed my shoulders, holding me firmly. I blinked, trying to get my bearings, and managed to make out Natsu's concerned face.

"N-Natsu?" I stammered, trying not to flinch from his outstretched other hand. I had become seriously jumpy these past few days, but I let him reach forward and cup my cheek in his rough palm.

"You're pale," he said, looking me over. "And trembling. What's going on?"

"Are you sick, Lucy?" Happy asked me, not looking up from his fish.

I glared at him. "You don't sound too concerned, Happy," I noted, my voice sounding shaky and weak.

"No, seriously, Luce. You ok?" Natsu asked, drawing my attention back to him.

I nodded weakly, feeling out behind me for a seat. My hands found the weathered edge of one of the tables and I feebly sat down, feeling the strength leaving my limbs.

Natsu cautiously guided me until I was sitting comfortably, then slid in on the other side of the booth, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and bringing me closer to his warm body.

"You know, Luce," he began quietly. "I'm here for you. If something's bothering you, you can tell me. You do know that, don't you?"

I froze, my head resting against the soft material of his vest. What do I say to him, my mind screamed.

Yes, what do I say to him? That I've become a mess these past few years since the incident with Tartaros and Hell's Fire? That I feel like I'm being watched all the time? That I've been getting dizzy spells and fatigue these past three days? That a raven the other day freaked me out and now I can't shake off this terrible feeling of foreboding? Do I tell him that?

I shook my head and reached out, placing my hand on his thigh. "I'm fine," I murmured, not sure who I was trying to convince, him, or myself.

His dark eyes burned into my own, and I squirmed, feeling as if he was staring into my soul. He opened his mouth, as if he were about to say something, then closed it again.

I began to turn my head away, when his hand suddenly came up and grabbed my chin. I opened my mouth to speak out at his sudden movements, when his mouth came down and his lips latched on to my own.

My eyes, which had flown open in surprise, closed, and I melted against his bulk, feeling safe in his warm, strong arms. This was the only place I truly felt safe. With him.

He pulled away from me, and his eyes searched my own. He frowned. "I know you're hiding something from me," he began. "But that's ok. When you're ready, I'm here."

I opened my mouth, but once again, he stopped me. This time, he simply pulled me close, resting my head into the crook of his neck and holding me tightly.

I breathed in his scent, smoky and woodsy, like a campfire. His skin, which was warmer than a usual person's, was like fire against mine. I played with the fringes of his scarf and traced its scale-like pattern.

Suddenly, there was a blood curling scream, which made me jolt upright in shock. Immediately, Natsu's arms tightened around mine, as if it would protect me. We stood up, together as one, and looked around, wondering who screamed. Around us, the other members of the guild were looking around wildly, almost in a panic. I could see Erza grab onto Konomi and tug on Jellal's cloak, while Gray rubbed Juvia's back soothingly. I narrowed my eyes, noticing how pale the water mage looked, and how tired she seemed, but I pushed that thought out of my mind and continued to look around.

Then I saw it: Carla, flying frantically around a limp Wendy, who was laying in a sprawled pile of limbs, her skin a pale and unnatural shade of white.

Natsu gave an outraged roar, and let me go, charging towards the young dragonslayer who was almost a sister to him. His eyes were narrowed and his teeth were clenched. I could feel the worry oozing off of him, coming off in waves of fear.

I forgot my worries and surged forwards, seeing Gray and Erza do the same. As a part of Team Natsu, all of us felt concern for the youngest member of the team.

Natsu dropped to his knees next to the blue haired mage, and pulled her head into his lap. Carla landed, and immediately Happy went to her, trying to console the frantic exceed. I could see the tears in her eyes, and I prayed that Happy would be able to soothe her fears.

I kneeled next to Natsu, putting my hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. I looked over my shoulder at the rest of the guild, who were all staring dumbfounded at the situation.

"Call Porlyuscia," I yelled. Lisanna saw and nodded, turning and beginning to order people around. "Warren," I heard her call out as she moved away. "Has anybody seen Warren?"

I turned back to Natsu, who was brushing Wendy's hair out of her face. As he did so, her head shifted on his lap, lolling to the side.

My heart almost stopped beating, and I forgot to breathe. I felt my eyes widening and my mouth drop open in a silent scream. My fears and my terror returned to me as I stared at the small mark on her neck.

It was a small raven feather, the color of night and emanating an aura of darkness.

**_Erza's POV_**

When I saw the tattoo, I knew instantly something was wrong. My eyes widened as I saw the raven feather tattoo branded on the back of Wendy's neck. It seemed to pulse, death radiating off of it in waves of evil, intense hatred.

I saw Lucy's intake of breath out of the corner of my eye, and right then, I knew. She saw it, and she knew what it meant.

Before Natsu or the others could see it, I stooped forward, lifting up Wendy's prone form in my arms. "Come," I snapped, turning around and storming off. "Let's get her to the infirmary."

Jellal stepped next to me. "Let me take her," he murmured. I saw Konomi off to the side with Takeshi and Mira, the latter desperately trying to keep the kids' attentions elsewhere.

I shook my head. "It's alright. Do me a favor though, keep Natsu from burning the guild down, please?" I asked him, rushing off. He nodded, and stepped back, no doubt to help Lucy and Gray hold back the seething fire dragonslayer.

I stepped into the infirmary and gently placed Wendy on the first bed I came to. By now, she was sweating, and her eyebrows were scrunched in pain. When I placed a hand on her head, she was burning hot with a fever.

I carefully rolled her over on her side and pushed her hair off her neck, so that i could examine _it._

It was very small, and very intricate. Even though it was tiny, I could see every barb and barbule of the feather. The detail was stunning, if not a bit spooky. The tip of the feather, I noticed, was a reddish hue, while the rest of the feather was dyed midnight black.

Wendy moaned, and my eyes darted over to her face. It was strained, and very pale, paler than before. There was something wrong with her, and I knew it was linked to the feather tattoo.

_I am coming._

The words swam through my head and I gritted my teeth. "You are coming," I muttered grasping my Heart Kreuz sword tightly in my hand. "And when you are, you're dead."

The sound of a door alerted me, and I turned, pulling my sword out of it's sheath by an inch, ready to flay the intruder, before I realized that it was Lucy.

Her eyes were red with unshed tears, and her mouth closed in a firm line. She closed the door behind her, and locked it. My eyes narrowed.

"Who is it?" she asked, her voice quiet. Her eyes narrowed, and a tear ran down her cheek. "Who is after us now?"

I stood up and walked over to her. I took her hand and looked her deep in the eyes. "Lucy," i said firmly. "What do you know that you're not telling me?"

Her upper lip trembled, and she pulled her hand out of my grasp. "I know that I've become a walking time bomb since the incident," she said. "And when I saw _that _the other day-"

"Saw what?" I asked, concern lacing my voice. "What did you see?"

A tear dripped down her left cheek, and she furiously wiped it away. She then bent down and reached into her boot, and pulled out a long, reddish black raven feather. My stomach dropped at the sight of it.

"Lucy," I said, dangerously low. "You have to come with me. Now."

* * *

><p>We found ourselves in my dorm room at Fairy Hills. Lucy held her feather in her hand, while the other clutched her chest as if she could hold her heart in her hand, maybe to stop its frantic and erratic pounding.<p>

I pulled her through mine and Jellal's bedroom, gently kicking one of Konomi's toys out of the way- I'd pick them up later- and pulled Lucy over to my dresser. I let go of the blonde's hand and stopped, looking at her carefully.

"i got this the night of the wedding," I said, opening the first drawer. "After the party. It was in the night, and-"

"Just what is it?" Lucy interrupted. "Tell me."

Her eyes were hard and glittering. She had lost the terrified attitude she had been holding onto before, and replaced it with a steely, calm facade. I could tell she was still upset and scared, but she was doing her best to hide it and be strong.

I reached into the drawer and pulled out the letter, and the raven feather sent to me so long ago. Lucy gasped quietly, her eyes widening with shock. She looked up at me, then at the feather in her hand.

"Ravens were considered omens of bad luck and death in ancient lore," she said quietly. "Levy...she read it in a book somewhere, I can't remember. But the croak of a raven is said to bring an unfortunate death, and it is said to be linked with... Death magic."

Her eyes locked onto mine. "There's only one mage in this world who uses Death magic," she whispered. Her words confirmed my earlier assumptions.

"His name-"

"Zeref," I whispered. "The strongest, most evil mage of all time."

Lucy's mouth opened, but no sound came out. The very name of the dark wizard that haunted this world was enough to silence anyone. I shuddered, remembering that this was the mage that destroyed a good chunk of Jellal's life, and the same mage that ruined Ultear, This was the mage that created Deliora, who killed Gray's family. This was the mage that created Tartaros (the guild) and turned Silver into a walking corpse. This was the mage that hurt my friends, either directly or indirectly.

"Either way," I muttered to myself. "He's going to die."

Suddenly, Lucy groaned next to me, her eyes rolling up into her head. Her legs gave out, and she began to fall. I jumped forward, grabbing her shoulders and lowering her gently to the ground. My concern rose, and I thought maybe this information was too much for her, when I saw it.

Her head lolled, and the back of her neck was exposed. I brushed the hair out of the way, and then I was able to see _it._

I was able to see the feather tattoo pulsing on the skin of her neck, dyed red at the tip.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Barbs and Barbules are actual parts of a feather. And a raven is really linked with death and magic. Not kidding.**

**A lot of stuff is happening now. Hope I have you all hooked on the suspense by now, I'm really trying to work on that. Sorry about the cliffy!**

**-Wolf**


End file.
